<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sneezles And Wheezles by Tachi_Sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377672">The Sneezles And Wheezles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon'>Tachi_Sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU!! requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inarizaki, Inarizaki Family Dynamics, M/M, Motherly Kita Shinsuke, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Him,” Kita sighed jabbing a finger behind Atsumu. “Tell me why the fuck he came to practice lookin’ like a fuckin’ bog monster complete with the snot an’ all.” </p><p>Osamu looked down. “Well ya see..” me began. “Well..” </p><p>Kita rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t see. That’s why I’m askin’ ya.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Michinari &amp; Oomimi Ren, Ginjima Hitoshi &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke &amp; Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU!! requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRae21/gifts">SunRae21</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry for the delay! I hope that you like it and merry belated Christmas &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Miya Atsumu loves volleyball. He loves it with every fiber of his being, and would do anything to get better at the sport that he loved so; striving for the best with the dream of one day becoming the best among the best. But maybe, he loves volleyball a little too much. And perhaps he should know when to call quits at times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Achoo</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If he didn’t love volleyball so much, Atsumu found himself wondering if he would be able to snuggle back under the warm covers atop his bed and go back to his comfy coma. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stupid fuckin’ cold!” The Miya twin grumbled as he pulled his volleyball jacket on, shoving his arms through the sleeves, irritated. “Why does it have to be so damn cold? I’m freezin’ my ass off!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Or ya would be if ye had one,” came a sleep coated voice from above him. “It’s too early for yer bullshit, ‘Tsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atsumu snorted and glared up at the top bunk, struggling to make out his brother’s face in the dimly lit room before raising a sleeved hand and mouthing ‘<em>fuck ya</em>’ to the ashen haired twin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well too bad, ‘cause I can’t handle yer dumbass this early either!” Atsumu rasped, clearing his throat. Turning away from the twin still bundled in covers, he moved to pull on his socks. “And besides, we have practice today, so I ain’t up too early. Yer just a fuckin’ walrus when it comes to sleepin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I’m not a </span> <span class="s3">walrus</span> <span class="s2">.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ye are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu pushed out his cheeks, frowning. “Am not,” he hissed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atsumu snickered despite himself and his enlarging headache, “Are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The blonde twin pumped a fist internally as Osamu let out a tired groan and he could hear his brother slump back in the bed. Glancing back up out of the corner of his eye, Atsumu hummed, “So are ye gonna be gettin’ up ‘Samu? Or am I gonna have to drag yer lazy ass to school.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Drag me,” said Osamu’s sleepy voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck ya,” came Atsumu’s firm reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>It took too long for them to arrive at the school</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thought that ye were the one s’pposed to be draggin’ my lazy ass,” Osamu muttered as he walked by his brother, holding out an arm as Atsumu nearly fell forward on his face for the third time. Sighing, the ashen haired twin offered Atsumu his arm, who took it with a grumble and steadied himself on his feet as Osamu clicked his tongue, “not the other way around.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Atsumu grit his teeth. “Fuck off ‘Samu.” He muttered back, gripping his supporting arm tightly as he swayed on his feet. “I am not in the mood for yer fuckin’ yappin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was just sayin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t just say, then. Save me the damn headache, will ya?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Touchy, touchy.” Osamu sighed as they trudged up the stairs to the main hall of the school, supporting Atsumu all the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘M not touchy.” Atsumu sighed once they entered the hall and turned at a corner, making their way to the gym. “Yer just annoyin’ as hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oi, ‘Samu.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu halted in mid serve and turned around to face the captain. “Yeah? What’s up, captain?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kita merely motioned Osamu over with the elegant curl of his finger, eyebrow arched and face set, lips pursed as firmness surrounded him. “Come,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘M comin’.” Osamu replied. Sighing, he turned to the shorter man behind him and handed him the ball. “Can ye practice serves for me, ‘Rin?” He asked the ravenette. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I practice for ya yer serves won’t get any better, ya know.” The other hummed, but took the ball from Osamu, holding it gingerly with his fingertips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks,” the ashen haired Miya smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhm,” Suna replied with a nod. “Just go an’ see what the captain wants before he blows a fuse.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘Kay, ‘kay. Can’t believe that my own boyfriend is shooin’ me away like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I told you,” Suna rolled his eyes, “that I’m not yer boyfriend ‘til ye ask me out properly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But I did! Yer just bein’ all nitpicky!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I recall properly, sayin’ ‘I bet that ye’ll look mighty fine in an apron and standin’ in my kitchen’ isn’t a very proper confession, Miya.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu stopped, mouth hanging agape as a flush slowly enveloped his face. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and began to walk away from Suna. “Shut up,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhm,” Suna replied, the silhouetted a grin crossing his lips, “can’t wait to see how yer gonna go about it next.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I go about it next,” Osamu replied, no malice in his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We all know ya will. No use lyin’ to yerself, ‘Samu.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do ye need, cap’in?” Osamu asked when he reached Kita who stood before him with a glare on his face and arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot on the waxen wood flooring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kita apprehended Osamu with narrowed eyes. “Took ya long enough,” he states. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry ‘bout that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’ ye stop that silly flirtin’ and just get together then?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu’s face went from light pink to red in the matter of seconds. “Never mind that! I know that ya didn’ call me here for that,” he spluttered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yer right. I didn’t call ya here for that.” Kita said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, what did ya call me here for?” Osamu asked as he watched Kita’s eyes flicker away from him and back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The white haired male heaved a sigh and uncrossed his arms. “I called ya here ‘cause I wanted to ask ye why the fuck is he here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Him,” Kita jabbed a finger behind Osamu. “Why is he here lookin’ like a fuckin’ bog monster or somethin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu followed Kita’s finger to where his brother stood, wobbling on his feet as he failed to set a ball to a wing spiker on their team, grunting in frustration before coughing into his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well?” Kita prompted. “Are ya gonna stand there like an idiot all day or are ya gonna tell me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, uh, cap’in ye see..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, I don’t see. I believe that’s why I’m askin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze to the ground, unable to stare his captain in the face any longer. “It’s just that,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kita went back to tapping his foot against to floor, staring at Osamu unimpressed, making it feel as though he were looking down upon the taller male. “Just what?” He said, irritation seeping into his normally leveled tone. “Ye two dunderheads should know to stay home when ya ‘bviously look like shit. I trusted that at least <em>one</em> of ye would be able to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Osamu sighed. “‘M Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, glancing up at Kita and attempting to offer him a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The captain waved away the smile, stern. “Don’t say sorry,” Kita said shaking his head and pinching his temples, still pointing at Atsumu with the other hand, “just do me a favor and take that idiot home before he collapses on us and gives me a damn migraine!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Family Inarizaki is best Inarizaki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was beginning to regret ever getting out of bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> By now, his head felt like someone was standing behind him and repeatedly slamming his skull with a hammer at full force. He held his breath as another hacking cough bubbled up in his chest and tried to force its way up his throat, grumbling as he felt his entire mouth go numb. Every time he tried to lift his arms to either set for someone or to spike a ball someone set for him, his arms felt like lead; heavy and unable to lift them from his sides, Atsumu watching helplessly as balls fell all round him. He tried to smile at his teammates, but his lips felt numb. He tried to assure them that he was fine, but his voice rasped so that it was better if he didn’t speak. Even his legs felt like they would give out with every step he made. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Geez, Miya!” A voice from behind him sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu chuckled weakly and turned around, face pulled into a slight grin as he found himself having a stare off, one sided though, with his and Osamu’s childhood friend Aran. Giving the tanned spiker a small wave, he managed a cheery wheeze of, “Heya Aran-Kun, what brings ya to this part o’ the woods?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aran rolled his eyes, good natured as always and used to Atsumu’s usual nonsense, and shook his head, hands on his hips. “It’s too early for yer stupidity, ‘Tsumu.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s never too early for my genius,” Atsumu returned with a rasping laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The easiness between the two continued on as they exchanged greetings and the occasional quips at the expense of the other before Aran placed a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. “Why are ya even here in a state like that?” He asked in a low voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu blinked at Aran, hoping to successfully feign innocence. “Like what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aran was clearly unimpressed. “Like death just knocked at your door an’ ya invited ‘im in for a tea party or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Rude, Aran-Kun, <em>rude</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aran shrugged. “The truth hurts sometimes, ‘Tsumu.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Cap’in, that’s unreasonable!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so unreasonable, Miya?” Kita said, arms still crossed and scowl deepening by the second. “All I’m askin’ is for ye to get yer brother’s stupid ass home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu groaned, “That’s exactly what’s unreasonable!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kita glared at him, icy cold and unmovable as always; practically a human snow storm. “I won’t ‘ave anyone collapsin’ on the floor, not today an’ not ever.” He sighed. “An’ I don’ plan to start the trend now, so I suggest that ye get yer stupid twin home and tie him down to the bed or do somethin’ to get him to stay down.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ‘Tsumu. There’s only so much I can do, cap’in.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then do that ‘<em>only so much ye can do’</em> an’ get him outta my sight before I kill him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Akagi,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The libero hummed from where he sat on the floor, pulling at his socks. “Yeah?” He asked, glancing up as Oomimi approached him. “What’s up, ‘Mimi?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The middle blocker suppressed a sigh and knelt at the libero’s side, resting his elbows on his knees. “Please,” he muttered as Akagi laughed, “don’t call me “Mimi”.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s cute!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Akagi, <em>please</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akagi finished pulling on his socks and instead chose to cross his legs, resting his arms on his thighs. “Sorry,” he offered Oomimi a small smile before cocking his head up at the taller male. “What’s up? Ya need somethin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oomimi couldn’t keep the worry off his face, making Akagi blink at him in concern, raising an arm and patting his arm from where he sat, cross legged. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, what’s got ya worryin’ so?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Miya doesn’t look too well, have ya noticed?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Which Miya?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” Kita huffed shoving a bag at Osamu. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu blinked at the captain. “Where did ya get this?” He asked eyeing the bag filled with snacks and medicine in his arms, incredulous. “Outta yer ass?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kita glared at the ashen haired spiker. “Keep talkin’ and I can guarantee that you’ll havesomethin’ else shoved up yer ass, Miya.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now, go an’ give this to yer brother and tell him to get his ass home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu heaved a sigh and nodded. “I’ll do my best,” he replied, rolling his eyes as Kita merely pointing behind him and stamped his foot lightly as of to tell him to “hurry the fuck up before he loses it”. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, Akagi.” Oomimi pleaded as he pulled the libero along, tugging his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akagi shook his head. “But I haven’t practiced my receives yet!” He protested, trying to ease the other’s grip with a grimace.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Those can wait,” the tall male replied with another pull on the libero’s arm</span>
  <span class="s1">, “we have to make sure. What kind of team would we be if we didn’t at least attempt to make sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’re ya, a mom?” Akagi retorted with a huff. “Why do ye need to pull me along!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oomimi ignored him. “Just c’mon.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Kay, ‘kay!” Akagi groaned. “Just don’t pull or else yer gonna rip my arms righ’ off!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <br/>
“Miya!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Akachin!” Atsumu said in happy falsetto, smiling as the libero bounded over to him, Oomimi following a few ways behind him, nervous smile on his face. “Oh, and Mimi too! What’s up?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oomimi inclined his head towards Akagi, folding his hands behind his back. “Well,” he began, “Akagi and I just wanted to ask ya why yer at school t’day.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu tilted his head, twirling a volleyball in his hands. “Whaddya mean? It’s practice today, so naturally I’m gonna be here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akagi elbowed Oomimi in the side, turning to him. “See?” He sighed. “I told ya that he’d be denyin’ that he’s sick despite it bein’ obvious.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Oomimi shrugged and nodded, “I suppose yer right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“O’course I’m right!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu watched the two exchange glances, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. “Just what are y’all goin’ on about?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Akagi and Oomimi both whirled around to face him, the libero slapping his arm and the middle blocker placing a hand on his shoulder before saying in unison, “<em>Go home</em>!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>